Senior Popularity Squad
by Shycadet
Summary: 8 of the most popular students in their high school tightly knitted into one group. With the power of doing whatever they want, they are a force to be reckoned with... But there seems to be one more that might be joining? Third person main character is Ino. Might change to first person, I tend to like that writting style better.
1. Introduction

******A/N - **Hello! All I have to say that is if you liked my fic Killer, you would love this. I know I promised Senior Year, but the writers block for that story is so tremendous it's ridiculous. So, to apologize, I would like to post this. Watch. You are going to flip. But don't worry, Senior Year is still being worked on.

This, of course, is only a introduction. They aren't going to be in middle school at all after this.

Also, if you are looking for something to pass the time, you should stumble upon my story Emerald of Servants. And if you want to be completely mind blown by epic writing and story plot, read a story called Missing Puzzle Piece by Kiravu, one of my personal favorites.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**Their Middle School**

The blonde girl shoved her way to the very front. She wanted to know what was going on; Why was every kid surrounded around this particular tree? Pushing and shouldering past everyone, she was determined to figure things out for herself; so then if someone asked her what happened, she could kindly tell them detail by detail. She was known for her reliable information, after all.

"Hey!" A kid shouted out when he was tossed aside by the blonde girl's aggressive self incision into the crowd. His brown spiked hair shifted as he whirled around; looking for the reason he was shoved in the first place. Lips pulled back enough, his sharp teeth shown easily as he growled out, "What the heck!"

Glancing at the distraught boy she gave him a meek smile, twirling her finger on a particular strand of hair. Giving him the biggest wide-eyed look she could muster, she blinked and said softly, "I'm soo sorry. I didn't mean to bump you."

The boy sputtered to a stop, his train of thought suddenly shattering. Blinking, he looked away with an obvious blush on his cheeks, "Oh. It's alright. I didn't mean to yell at you, Ino."

Smiling brightly at him, she bounced as she turned around and continued to shove, rolling her eyes as soon as she was out of sight from the stumbling fool that had fallen for her charm yet again. It was almost too easy with the boys at this middle school; every single one almost fell to their knees when they saw her. Ino Yamanaka. The most popular girl at the school. She couldn't blame them, she was such a pretty girl after all, but that was no excuse not to give her some sort of a challenge.

Finally, she made it to the front. The kids who were able to see what was happening were roaring "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!", which only caused the young girl's ears to perk with excitement. Fighting? That was the juiciest gossip of them all! If she could only catch who was fighting, and who won, then that would be enough information to validly state her opinion when the time came to discuss the violent altercation.

The disappoint from not knowing how the fight started quickly fell to the background, because as the blond girl's eyes finally set its sight on the truth, she automatically knew why everyone was going particularly crazy about this fight.

Instead of two boys, as she thought there were –or even two girls- it was something even more… EPIC. It was a boy and a girl.

And the girl was winning.

**Their Meeting**

"Fish brain!" The pink haired girl yelled with a grin of triumph. She always had to smile when fighting; it was her secret weapon after all. If she kept acting as if she wasn't afraid and that she was already winning, the boys would get furious and lose their heads. After that, all she had to do was dodge a little and kick them in the shin!

It was such a winning strategy. She couldn't believe no other girl had thought of it before! Well, maybe she could; other girls were always so preppy and squelish and just plain stupid. None of them had the backbone that she had.

She hopped out of the way as the boy came at her like a bull, wildly swinging his arms and charging. Then laughing loud enough for the boy to hear, she kicked him on the butt, shoving him into the ground face first. Dirt bounced and shifted, causing dust to dance around the area he had landed at.

All was silent.

The boy groaned as he rolled over to his back, clamping at his face with his hands as his eyes were shut tight. Groaning again, a broken sob came from deep within his hand. He was trying to hide it, but another escape. Soon he was crying, tears leaking out of his closed eyes as he cried out, "My nose! You broke my nose! It hurts soooo bad!"

The girl looked down at the boy with an uneasy shift. Glancing around, she tried to see if there was an escape route in the huge crowd that surrounded her. She had a feeling that she had gone too far this time.

"Teacher!" Someone from the back of the crowd called, "Teacher! One of the students is hurt!"

"Shut up!" Someone else snapped, silencing the kid quickly, "If you tell, we will all get in trouble!"

Backing away from the boy on the ground quickly, the pink haired girl tried to escape by going around the tree that was behind her. Just as she was about to run off, a blond girl with blue eyes stepped in front of her.

Fists at her hips, and her feet spread apart, the blonde girl glared at her, "Nu uh! You have to go to the teacher. He might be really hurt."

The pink girl scowled in response, "He's the one who decided to fight me. Let him deal with it."

"That's wrong!" The blonde stomped, "You have to make sure he's ok."

"Nu uh!" she cried back, "It's his own fault. He might as well just lay there until someone finds him!"

"I'm telling."

Angry beyond belief that some stupid preppy blond girl was going to be all nice and good and tell the teacher on her, she pushed the girl with full force, causing the blond to be shoved to the ground. Glaring down at her, she yelled out, "You are such a stupid girl! Are you going to cry to mommy now that you are on the ground and your pretty dress is dirty? Just leave me alone and stop being so stupid!"

And that's when she felt a large hand on her shoulder, weighing her down with dread and fear. Her body grew ridged as she felt the familiar hand, already scared that she was in big trouble this time. Glancing up at the teacher and smiled meekly, "Hi Guy Sensei."

The man only towered over her, beaming down his rays of angers in pulses, "That's enough, Sakrua. Go to the office. You too Ino. "

**Their Friendship**

"Miss Ino. Why don't you come in here for a second." The principle called from his office. He sat at his desk with the other troublesome girl sitting on a chair right in his sight. It seemed as if the pink haired girl, what was her name again, Sakura, could never stay out of trouble long enough for him to relax. What's worse, she seemed to have gotten Ino in trouble too, the sweetest girl he had ever met.

Tired of dealing with such a stubborn child, he planned to punish her severely this time. If he was lucky, he might be able to keep Sakura out of trouble from now on.

Ino walked in silently, sitting on the chair right next to Sakura's, which was the only one available. Ignoring Sakura completely, she looked up at the principle and said sweetly, "Yes, Mr. Surutobi?"

The old principle smiled at the girl. Leaning into his desk, he said lightly, "Hey there. Can you tell me what happened?"

Ino glanced at Sakura next to her. The girl was pouting with her arms crossed, her pink locks covering most over her face as she slumped in her chair. For a moment, she only watched Sakura before looking back at the principle.

"Well," Ino started as she leaned back in her chair, "Sakura was running and I accidently stepped in front of her and she bumped into me.; That's why my dress is so dirty."

Dirty it was. It was nothing but a pretty white sundress, but what remained resembled a tattered rag that had seen too many dirt stains in its life. The dust that had collected from the few seconds that Ino was on the ground had stuck with her all the way to the principal's office. She tried furiously to pat the dirt off, but the small amount that managed to come out was the only amount that would let go of her dress, which made her furious. Her mother was going to spazz when she saw her.

Sakura blinked and whipped her head at Ino. Confused out her mind, she was unable to speak about the obvious lie Ino was telling.

"Oh?" the principle said in surprise with a blink. Glancing at Sakura, his eyebrows came together, "I thought there was a fight of some sort. That's what the teacher said."

"The teacher misunderstood the situation," Ino corrected as she nodded with wide "truthful" eyes, "he came in when I was on the ground and Sakura was yelling for being hit. But as soon as she saw it was me, she tried to help me up but that's when Sensei came in."

"Huh." Surutobi breathed out as he also sat back in his chair, "I thought there was something more."

"No sir," Ino insisted, "Just a big misunderstanding. Me and Sakura are actually friends, you see."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. She didn't understand anything that was happening. Why was Ino lying for her? They had never met before, she didn't even know her name when she pushed her.

"Is this true, Sakura?"

Sakura jumped at the call of her name. Whipping her head back to the principle, who was eyeing her as if she had something up her sleeve, she gave out a meek smile and nodded quickly, "Yup. That's what happened."

Sighing out again, the principle placed down his pen that he was holding and pushed away the paper that was so neatly on his desk, which read _detention/suspension slip._ Hiding it under his other papers, he stood and buttoned his suit that he was wearing, "Alright." He said as he stepped from behind his desk, strolling towards the door, "I'm glad you are not in trouble this time Sakura. Let's keep it like that, you hear?"

"Yes sir!" Sakura said quickly as she jumped from her chair and scurried out of the office door the principle was holding open for them.

"And you Ino," he said, patting her head as she passed, "you stay away from that girl. Nothing but trouble, I tell you. We don't need one of our finest students in dentition."

Ino frowned at what he said. Not even sparing a glance at the principle, she slipped out of the office as well. Only once she was out and the door was half way closed did she mumble, "Yes sir."

"Hey there sweetypie," one of the office attendents said from the front desk.

Ino walked over and around to the front of the desk, peaking over the top, "Hi miss Anna."

"Do you need a pass to class?" She asked brightly, leaning over the counter with a smile at the little girl.

Ino nodded, "Yes please."

"Just a second there, darlin'." Anna said just before disappearing behing the counter. After a few seconds, she popped up again with a slip of paper in her hand, "there you are. I didn't feel like putting what class you were in currently. I trust that you will fill it in for me, right?"

Ino smiled brightly as she took the slip of paper, "Yes ma'am, of course."

"Great!" Anna answered happily, "Oh, and Ino." She called, just as Ino was turning around to walk away. As soon as she was sure she caught the girls attention, she whispered out, "Stay away from that other girl. She'll get you in trouble."

Ino's eyebrows came together in confusion. This was the second person in less than five minutes who was telling her the same thing. She was surprised she never heard of Sakura before. Giving out a small fake smile, she nodded and turned around.

"Sakura." Ino mumbled to herself as she pushed open the office door to leave, "I don't even think I met her before in my classes."

She continued to mumble and think to herself as she walked into the hall, eyebrows bunched and eyes fixed to the ground. Just as she turned a corner to start towards her class, Sakura popped from behind a locker.

"Eek!" Ino squeaked out in fright as she jumped. Then stomping her foot, she said angrily, "That wasn't funny!"

But to Ino's surprise, Sakura wasn't laughing. She was only standing there, grinning from ear to ear. Ino blinked shock, but Sakura didn't notice, "Hey!" She called out, hopping the distance between them, "I just wanted to say thanks! What you did back there was amazing! You are so awesome; I can't believe they believed you!"

Ino only stood there, unable to believe that Sakura was gushing about how amazing she was after something so trivial. Clearing her throat, she tried to pass the girl to continue her way to her class, "Yeah well, I did start it. So I figured it was kinda my fault too."

"Of course not!" Sakura said as she followed right behind Ino, "I'm the one that shoved you."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Ino just threw up her hand in a sign of giving up, "Fine, what I did was amazing. You're welcome. Now you should get to your class too, before you get in even more trouble."

"Guess you're right." Sakura grumbled out. Ino stopped mid-step though, even more astonished that such a girl that was so 'bad' had agreed with her, "But hey," Sakura continued as she perked up and looked up at Ino, "Why don't you come to my house after school. I'll wash your dress for you so your mommy won't get mad."

Ino turned around, mouth open in confusion, "You'd really do that?"

Sakura only blinked, "Yeah, of course." She started, a bit confused herself as to why Ino was so amazed, "I mean, I did mess it up. Least I can do is try to fix it."

Ino shook her head, looking down at her white sundress, "This dress is special. It has to be washed by hand."

Sakura only grinned, "Alright. I'll try to remember that when we get to my house."

Ino's eyes jumped to Sakura's, "You'll hand wash it?"

Sakura nodded, her pink locks shifting as she did, "Yup."

For a moment, Ino only looked at Sakura, truly looked at her. The girl stood there, smiling ear to ear with her pink hair covering her forehead and most of her eyes in a boyish look of messiness. Her shorts were baggy and falling at her waist, but her tight shirt was fitted and was almost a part of her skin. Her shoes; ruined. Her socks; dirt stained. Her knees; scabbed and bruised from who knows what. But her face; always smiling, always happy.

Ino blinked, and suddenly, for some reason unknown, she gave out a smile too. "Alright," she said as she turned around, feeling giddy and happy, "I'll go to your house."

"Great!" Sakura called back as Ino continued to walk away, "I ride bus 152!"

Ino only giggled at how loud she was being. Then suddenly a door from a classroom opened. "Who is making that entire racket?" the teacher man demanded.

Ino whirled around, eyes wide, but then died with laughter as she saw Sakura already running down to the opposite end of the hall, diving out of sight just before the teacher was able to spot her.

* * *

**And so, it has begun. **

**1 plus that this story has that Killer didn't, a proper introduction. I'm trying this new thing out. It's called patience. -_- cuz I have NONE :D**

**Now review if you want. Tell how the intro is and all that jazz. While you do that, I'll start on chapter two!**

**SHYCADET LOVES. Out. **


	2. Eastover High

**A/N - **Hey. Here is chapter two. Good intro. You get to meet two characters. Yup Yup_  
_

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_1 year later…_

"You're leaving?" Ino said in disbelief as Sakura stood there, frowning at the ground as she nodded silently at the question, "What? When? I mean, I thought you were supposed to finish school here. Your parents even said."

"They were offered a better job." Sakura mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck as she glanced around the school hall way, sadly watching as everyone poured around them as they scurried to get to classes. It was the middle of the school year, the prime of time. It wasn't abnormally busy, but it was busy enough to know that the students had a long way to go before they could all relax in summer again.

"But…" Ino stumbled, distraught by the unexpected news, "I just… how will we still be friends?"

At the question, Sakura brightened. She looked up at Ino's eyes and smiled. When Ino seemed to be pouting, she grinned even more, "Well we can still be friends. We can call each other and stuff."

"Do you have a cell phone already?" Ino asked in a gloomy manner, rubbing her arm and staring at the ground.

"No matter how rich I am, my parents won't trust me with one of those yet." As Sakura complained, the bell for the two minute warning softly rang in the background. It was a noise of a train going '_choo choo'._ Sakura always teased about how the school must have thought it clever when they had it installed into the daily system. Ino herself found it clever. It was a good way to let the students know what time they should be start rushing to class.

"Well I don't have one either." Ino mumbled with a sigh, glancing to see students closing lockers and heading to class, "My parents probably won't get me one for another year."

"That doesn't mean we can't talk, Ino." Sakura told Ino softly, shifting her bag on her shoulder, "We can call each other's house. We'll still be friends. And when I finally move back, because I will eventually, we can hang out with each other again and stuff."

"You think so?" Ino perked slightly.

"Duh," Sakura teased with her playful grin. Then moving to walk class, she poked Ino's side, "So don't look so down. Eventually we could visit each other and play together and stuff. It will be just like it has been."

Ino wiggled away from Sakura with a grin as well, "I guess you're right. So when do you leave?"

As Sakura walked away, she glanced over her shoulder, "Tonight. The offering they got wants them to start next week."

"So soon?" Ino already started deflating.

"We'll hang out after school! Alright? Cheer up, like I said nothing will change." Sakura called.

Ino smiled as she watched Sakura walk away. When Sakura turned and waved enthusiastically, Ino giggled and waved back. Even though she was upset Sakura was leaving, she was happy she was going to at least spend some time with he before she was taken away.

X

It was raining outside, lightly drizzling as everything soaked by the water. Ino had been waiting by the door for an hour, wondering where the heck had Sakura gone to. She was starting to think that Sakura had decided to go home, but it didn't make sense because Sakura would always wait for Ino where she was standing right now, and they would always either walk home together or take her bus. It had been a daily routine for so long now that waiting here or seeing her already here was expected.

So now that she was standing out here alone, under the school's comforting shelter, she was beginning to wonder what had happened to Sakura. She normally never was an hour late, maybe five minutes, on rare occasions, ten.

Still Ino waited, positive that Sakura would eventually show up. She was already thinking of ways to complain to her about her terribly late fashion, only for the sake of her getting a guilt tripped smile and a thousand apologies from her best friend, promising to make it up to her because she always did.

The thought slipped a smile to Ino's lips.

X

Ino closed the door to her room, tears running down her cheek as she dropped her bag on the floor. Sakura had never showed up. She ended up waiting outside the school for another hour before her parents drove to get her, wondering where she had been the whole time.

Ino didn't tell them she was waiting for Sakura. She didn't mention that it was Sakura's last day and they were supposed to go do something together before she was to leave. She only mumbled about staying after school and hopped into the car without another word. But as they approached home, she asked her father to pass by Sakura's place, because she had some homework of hers that she needed to get to her.

When they finally reached Sakura's home, it was empty. You couldn't tell by the outside, but Ino could feel the hollowness within. All the lights were off, even the normal garage light that was always on was off. No cars were in the driveway, and the normal sprinkler that went off around this time wasn't on. It was like the home was usually on and tonight someone had suddenly shut it off.

But even with the obvious signs, Ino slipped out of the car. Even with her heart thudding as she already knew what this meant, she walked up to the house slowly with a piece of paper in her hand. And even as the tears already began to slip her eyes, she allowed her heart to hope that Sakura was still there and she would open the door with a grin, already spilling to her about how she was just about to get Wilson to drive her over and that she was incredibly sorry.

That's what she wanted to hear. That's what she wanted to happen. Because Sakura would never just leave her, because she was Ino and Sakura always tried to make Ino happy no matter what. So, she just had to be there. Just had to waiting around for Ino to come.

She rang the doorbell. It echoed into the silence. She waited two long minutes before slipping the piece of paper under the door and turning away. As tears were rushing down and dripping from her chin while she walked down the steps, she still hoped for Sakura to quickly open the door, catching her before she left with, of course, a grin.

But Ino reached her car without the door opening, and they drove away.

And the paper?

9 digits, that's all. The phone number to Ino's house to keep in touch…

_Years later at Eastover High School_

"Ino you honestly need to stop doing this," her friend whispered in disgust as they walked up to the door of one of the classrooms, "these people are absolute nerds."

Ino, who was listening with a roll of her eyes, stood with the piece of paper in her hand. Her hair was long as it sat up in a ponytail and still fell to her mid back. A bang hung over her eye as she blew it in annoyance as her friend gave her another look of warning. Just as she was about to open the door, she felt a tug on her tight tank top which ruffled slightly at the edge where her skinny jeans started. Taking two steps back in a quick attempt of balance as she wobbled in her three inch heels, she glared over her shoulder in disbelief.

"Please don't!" the red head whined, her bang slipping to the brim of her nose, "they are so freaking uncool it's unbelievable."

"What's unbelievable is how you'd rather kill me in my heels then let me go into this classroom!" Ino whispered quickly with another glare, "All I need to do is give this to the art teacher."

The red haired girl stood there with her hat on her head backwards holding in place a bang. Her under shirt, which was tight and showed all her curves was as red as her hair, but her curves were covered by her loose but tight at the waist jacket. Her jeans, which sagged to her lower waist, were slightly baggy and a bit ripped where her shoes, vans(1) of course, caught all the access ruffle.

"But there are a whole bunch of art nerds and skater dorks in there. Even emo's! Are you really willing to do this with emo's on the other side?!" Her friend asked seriously as she pushed her bang back up and shifted her snap back on her head.(2)

"Tayuya," Ino mumbled with a threatening tone, "if you do not get a hold of yourself, so help me, I will make sure Temari trips you at lunch tomorrow. And you're a skater! Why are you acting as if they are so different!?"

"She would never," Tayuya huffed with a cross of her arms, "And because I'm not taking a dorky art class.

"Sorry to tell you," Ino replied, "but she likes me more. And that doesn't even make sense! I thought skaters were the best freaking artist out there, with all the graffiti and stuff."

"I'm only trying to save you from social suicide!" the red head said in desperation, ignoring the argument that she knew she horribly lost, "This art contest can't be worth popularity."

Ino laughed and rolled her eyes, "You are unbelievable. If it's truly torture, just stand outside while I go in."

Tayuya gave a huge sigh as her bang fell back to her nose, "Fine! Fine! IF you want to kill your social life, go right ahead, but don't say-" She stopped midsentence when she heard the creak of the door opening. Eye twitching, she witnessed Ino walking inside as she was completely ignored.

"Um excuse me?" Ino said quietly, trying not to disrupt the already disruptive class. The chattering was a loud hum as they drew on their paper and delicately painted on their canvases. Her eyes searched for the teacher as she had took a couple more cautious steps, hoping to go unnoticed by the students but suddenly noticed by the teacher.

Just as she was sure that she would actually have to walk around the classroom to find the person of charge, the woman popped up behind a student as her head poked out. When she saw Ino, she smile and walked around the boy who was doing an incredible job at blocking her from sight.

"Ahh, Ino." Miss Kurenai said as she walked up, "I thought I heard the door open."

Ino smiled, "Yeah, it was me." She gave a little wave, "I came to turn in my work for the upcoming contest."

"Oh splendid!" the art teacher said in delight as she took the offered piece of paper. Looking down at it, she smiled and nodded, "Looks like good work. Come here, let's go ahead and put this in a safe folder."

Ino smiled even more at the complement and nodded as she followed Kurenai to her desk. She weaved passed all the students, struggling not to bump into any of them as they seemed to all be standing up and shifting and walking about. When she reached the desk she stood on the other side, waiting as Kurenai searched for a free folder in her drawers.

"So," Miss Kurenai said with a sigh as she opened the folder she struggled to find, "this is for the competition?" She asked as she looked down at the paper again.

Ino nodded, looking at her drawing upside down, "Yeah. I mean I did a lot, but that's the one I like the most."

"Skaters huh?" Kurenai commented with a smile while she paper clipped the paper to the folder, "What was your inspiration."

"My best friend is a skater," Ino answered with a grin, "and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well that's good. Friends are often great inspirations." Kurenai nodded as she shifted to put the folder away.

As if she were waiting for an entrance, Ino felt a familiar tug on her tank top again. With another quick two steps for balance, she turned around to glare at a familiar looking red head that was cautiously looking around as if someone was going to jump at them at any second.

"I told you to wait outside, dork." Ino said with a roll of her eyes.

"You were taking too long jerk," Tayuya answered, even taking the time to stop her cautious look around to glare at Ino, "Hurry up. This place gives me the creeps."

Ino laughed and shook her head, turning back to the teacher who had just given Ino her full attention again. Smiling, she pointed at Tayuya, "This would be my best friend."

"Oh," Kurenai looked over with a smile, "It's nice to meet you."

Tayuya smiled and gave a little wave.

"We better be going," Ino told the teacher as she turned to leave, "we are kind of late for something."

"Alright Ino," Kurenai said as she leaned back in her chair, "I'll let you know more about the contest as soon as I hear it."

"Thank you so much," Ino answered gratefully, "Bye miss Kurenai."

Smiling again, she turned to leave, but wobbled again when Tayuya tugged at her arm, "Alright you had your time, now let's go. You are not going to socially die on my watch."

Ino groaned as she was pulled along, "Honestly, I feel like you've been trying to kill me all day."

Tayuya weaved through the standing students, squirming when she almost touched one, "Obviously I'm trying to save you from social death. Haven't noticed?"

"No." Ino replied with a stick out of her tongue.

"Lucky you're cute or that would be too immature for popularity." Tayuya commented which only made Ino giggle.

When they had finally made it out of the classroom, Tayuya squirmed in disgust, "Jeez that was such a geek fest."

Ino smiled and rolled her eyes, passing her as she purposely bumped against her, "You are a geek fest, dork."

Tayuya caught up with a grin and a nudge at Ino's side, "Oi, you be better be nice to me. I'm the one taking you home after all."

"You wouldn't dare leave me here," Ino said with a glance, "Karin would kill you. We need to hurry and make it to her place to grab my freaking homework since you felt the need to drag me away from class today."

Tayuya just hummed happily, "That's because if you are part of the student council, you get to have free days off for no reason. It's not like you need that class anyway, and plus the school dance is way more important."

"Not even." The blonde snorted, "The thing is practically making itself. I mean, we literally don't have to do a thing and it will be packed as ever."

"Because a popular person planned it, duh."

Just when Ino was about to snap at her for all the popular bull crap she was gushing about today, she noticed a brown haired girl coming down the same hall they were heading up in. School was over, so it was weird to see any other student wandering around unless they were in an after school activity in some classroom, like the art class they were just in. But this wasn't any other student.

"Class prez," Tayuya said with a grin, walking over to the girl, "rare meeting you here."

"Hey Tayuya," the class president smiled brightly as a small bit of hair slipped to her forehead, "It's rare seeing you in school at all."

"Harhar prez," Tayuya said with a good humored smile, "that's why we love you around. Your jokes are amazing."

"Tenten, why are you after school? Are they making you do more work for the council?" Ino asked as she walked over.

Tenten gave a huge sigh and deflated to show how hard she had been working, "More work is an understatement. These people are trying to run me down. But this isn't about a council; this is about a new student actually. She's supposed to be coming in and I'm scrambling to find someone to guide her all day tomorrow."

"Guide her?" Tayuya asked with interest.

Tenten nodded, "I need someone to help show her around the school, find her classes, and basically stick with her for the day. It's tough though, because even though we are the student council and we are supposed to be _helping _students such as this, no one wants to freaking waste their day like that."

Tayuya's eyes glimmered at the open opportunity and Ino noticed, forcing her to roll her eyes, "Don't you think you've missed enough school, Tayuya?"

"Never such a thing," the red head brushed off as she turned her attention to Tenten, "You never asked me to, Tenten, and I'm part of the council."

"You want to do it?" Tenten asked with a raise of her eyebrows, "Seriously? I figured you were the last person for community work."

"Anything that involves missing class but counts me present I can totally get down with." Tayuya replied with a grin.

Tenten brightened, "Great! Thank goodness, you just saved me tons of work. She is supposed to be here tomorrow morning, so just go to the office in the morning and tell them you are the guide, they'll show you to her."

"Awesome!" Tayuya smiled as she glanced at Ino who only shook her head.

"Have fun," Ino commented with a shrug, "I'll be in my classes like a normal student."

"Like a lame student you mean." Tayuya snickered as she was pushed away by Ino.

"Well I have to go," Tenten said as she was already walking away, "One more thing I need to do and I can go home for the day."

"Good luck prez!" Tayuya called as she shifted her hat. Grinning, she followed Ino who had waved and started walking again, "Awesome right? Free day off!"

Ino smiled, "Yeah, I'm happy for you dork. Now let's get a move on, I need to get my homework."

X

Ino sat at her desk as she pushed her homework away, finally done for the night. She glanced at Tayuya, who had decided to take a nap on her bed instead of doing homework with her, claiming she'd get it done later. Smiling as she watched the girl snore lightly, mouth open with her hat over her eyes, Ino stood up quietly and grabbed her homework to put in her bag.

She was glad she finally finished her homework, but was now completely bored with nothing to do. Her parents weren't home yet, and Tayuya was sleep; it was like being in the house by herself. Sighing, she glanced out the window to see it was raining; She couldn't even go walk to the park with such gray weather.

Biting her lip, she placed her bag back in its spot and stood up, glancing at Tayuya again.

_She'll be upset if I wake her up. _Ino mused as she came closer to the girl in bed, watching her carefully. _But she should have been awake with me anyway. _She reasoned as a sneaky smile slipped to her lips. Then, without another thought, she jumped on the bed and half on top of Tayuya.

Snoring loudly before waking up, Tayuya shot from the bed and snatched her hat from her face, "Oi!" She cried out, whipping her head back and forth to see what the hell had just happened. When she only saw an evil looking Ino lying next to her with small smile on her lips, the red head groaned and plopped back down, "You evil little minx. Just couldn't let me sleep huh?"

Ino laughed and rolled to watch her, grinning as she flicked off the hat Tayuya had put back on her face. With a twitch of her eyebrow, soft brown eyes glared at the blonde. When the blonde didn't answer the unasked question of what she wanted, Tayuya sighed and rubbed her face, "What do you want Ino!"

Ino pouted at the raised voice, "I want you to play with me, I'm bored."

"Play with you huh?" Tayuya repeated with a sigh as she plopped her hand back on the bed, "What do you wanna do, play the game or something?"

Ino shook her head, "No."

"Want to watch TV together? Some sort of movie?"

"Nope."

"Go to Temari's house?"

"Nooooooooo."

Tayuya's eyebrow twitched, "Then what would you like to do, Ino."

"I want you to entertain meeee." Ino whined, pouting when she only got a glare.

"You have to be fucking kidding me, blondy," Tayuya said in aggravation. When Ino pouted more, she groaned, "Why don't we just go to sleep, how about that?"

"Noooo!" Ino started to complain, but Tayuya wasn't hear it. Tugging her by the arm, she pulled Ino in her arms, her grip growing secure and tight when Ino tried to wiggle away.

"Yes we are napping together. That's fun." The red head said as Ino continued to try to get away. After finally realizing that she wasn't going anywhere, she sighed and deflated on her best friend. It was quiet for a moment before Tayuya whispered, "Having fun yet?"

When Ino began to thrash tenfold, Tayuya laughed. The blonde gave up again with a huff, "I can't believe you are going to make me take a nap like a child."

Tayuya only pulled Ino closer and before grabbing her hat and placing it over her eyes, "It will be fun. Promise. Plus you got Toyabear to snuggle into."

Ino smiled, glancing up at Tayuya's cover face, "You called yourself Toyabear. You hate that nickname."

Tayuya smiled slightly before giving a pretend annoyed voice, "I did. Which means this nap thing is serious. So go to sleep."

Ino sighed and shifted, getting slightly more comfortable as she rested her head on Tayuya's arm and closed her eyes.

"Night blondy." Tayuya mumbled.

"Night Toyabear." Ino replied with a smile.

_Next Day_

Ino made her way to her locker, glancing down the hall and expecting Tayuya to be turning the corner to walk with her to class, but she remembered, yet again, that Tayuya was off wandering with the new student. It was a tad awkward to be walking around without the red head right next to her. Ino hadn't noticed how much they were with each other until now.

How weird.

As Ino grabbed her books and closed her locker, she was mildly happy to see her other favorite person; Temari. The blonde haired and brown eyed girl walked over with a smirk already lifting her lips, but unlike Temari, Ino gave a full smile, waving happily as she made her way closer.

Temari was taller than Ino, and a bit more built. She wore more tomboy looking clothes and generally kept her hair in the same style. She was very into plaid button ups with her long sleeves pulled to her elbows and her white undershirt showing as the buttons were never together. Her jeans were usually skinny, showing off the curves in her legs. But almost always, she wore a pair of converses that either matched the plaid pattern exactly or a solid color that matched her outfit. Today she had gone with maroon, white, and black with white converses.

"Hey there kitten," Temari greeted as she finally reached the locker, "Where's your third wheel?"

"Tayuya is off being a good student council member," Ino replied, pouting slightly as she looked back down the hallway where the office sat, "I wish she wasn't so into skipping classes."

Temari laughed, "Well you can't help that the girl has a natural knack for wiggling her way from the torture rooms."

Ino smiled slightly, "Not into school either, huh?"

"Top of my class and still hate this place," Temari replied with a scrunch of her nose, "Anyway, I came here because you looked a tad lonely down the hall. Figured you could use a friend."

Ino perked up, "Yeah? Are you going to be my third wheel today?"

"Well unlike Tayuya, I might make some sneak glances at your ass and make loads of sex jokes, but if you are willing to deal with that," Temari offered her arm with a smirk, "then it will be my pleasure to be your third wheel for the day."

Ino bounced over and hooked her arm with the blonde's, making happy noises as they made their way down the hall. "I told Tayuya you liked me better than her," she commented with a glance.

"You are way better to look at," Temari agreed with a nod.

Ino rolled her eyes, "So it has begun."

Laughing, the tall blonde nodded, "So it has!"

Ino laughed and shook her head, turning Temari down the hall that lead to her classroom. When it got too quiet,she glanced at Temari to see her leaning back and checking out her ass. "Temari!" Ino cried out as she smacked the girl away from her.

"What?" Temari said sheepishly with a grin, "Come on. You are too good to miss."

"I want my third wheel back." Ino groaned with glare at Temari, "She doesn't make passes at me."

"Which is why she is stupid." Temari informed as she gave Ino a poke at her side, "If I could spend the night at your place alone as many times as she has, I would have already wiggled my fingers right between your-"

"Oh. My. God!" Ino said as she started to walk faster, trying to get away from the dirty blonde to avoid any more comments that would cause her face to go bright red.

"Aww, don't be like that Ino!" Temari called with a laugh, "I was just kidding!"

X

"Ino!"

Ino turned around at the sound of her name, squinting her eyes in confusion as she saw a red head jogging towards her. Recognizing the girl immediately, she grinned and closed her locker, grabbing her bag and walking towards her best friend.

"Omg, I've missed you!" Ino admitted as Tayuya came closer, "You have been gone from my life far too long."

Tayuya paused and bunched her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes!" Ino said with a nod, closing the gap between them, "A whole day without my best friend! Never again. You can't guide ever again. Temari was the worst replacement ever!"

Tayuya blinked, but then grinned, rubbing the back of her neck, "Nerd, did you really miss me that much? So stupid." Quickly though, she rushed into what the reason she was calling, "So, you know the student I was showing around?" Ino nodded so Tayuya continued, "Well she turned out to be this amazing girl! She's like really cool, hilarious, and knows how to draw and shit! It's epic. She drew this one thing with like a dragon and shit, blew my mind."

Ino listened as Tayuya gushed, and with a spark in her mind, a smile slowly curved at her lips. When Tayuya noticed, she backtracked her gushing and glared, "What are you smirking about."

Ino poked Tayuya repeatedly as she teased, "You have a crush! Crush! Crush! You have a crush! Aww that is so cute."

Tayuya's eyes widened before she slapped Ino's fingers away, "No I don't! She is just a cool person! I just wanted to tell you that."

"No no!" Ino pressed with more pokes, "You have such a huge crush it's ridiculous! Only after one day too!" As Tayuya continued to glare, Ino grinned, "So is she cute? Do I get to meet her?"

"Actually!" Tayuya said with a glare, "She is supposed to have lunch with us tomorrow."

Ino suddenly stopped poking with her eyebrows raised, "At our table?"

"Yeah?" the red haired girl answered as she shifted her hat and brushed her bang up, "What about it?" Ino continued to stare in disbelief. Growing annoyed, Tayuya snapped, "What the hell are you looking at me like that for? Do I have a third eye or something?"

"You invited her to sit at our school lunch table?" Ino stumbled in astonishment, "The cool table that you don't allow anyone to invite people at?"

"Well yeah," Tayuya started as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I mean she was pretty cool to me, so I thought everyone would like to meet her. Let her get to know the right people."

"Wow." Ino said, still as amazed as before, "This is serious."

"Just don't screw this up, blondy," Tayuya snapped as she passed her best friend, "Anyway, meet me at the car, I have to show the girl to her buses."

"What's her name?" Ino called as Tayuya rounded the corner.

"Sakura!" The skater answered.

Ino blinked. Then after a moment, her eyes widened.

* * *

(1) – Types of skater shoes.

(2)– Snap back = slang for hat :) I learned that from school.

**Right. Now the ball is rolling. Review you beautiful fan you. Review and do it while you are just so stunningly sitting there with beauty pouring from you in waves.**

**Yeah it's that serious.**

**Shycadet loves. OUt.**


	3. Aim, set, fire the Idiot

**A/N - **I got some questions about this story and found this DEEEEEEP within my laptop. It seems that I managed to get a decent amount out but was holding on to it to write some more to the chapter. Now that I look at it, it seems to be a decent chunk and can have a break for the chapter right where I left it.

Can already tell you that I will probably change the pov of the story to first person. Other than that this is decent enough to release. If you state other wise I'll try to fix it up and re upload.

Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Sakura?_

The name whispered through Ino's mind as something in the very back of her conscious jogged back to life. With a sudden spark of electricity, memories flooded back as her heart started to hammer. Eyes wide, she was suddenly reminded of her childhood years in elementary school and who exactly she spent part of it with.

"_Wilson! Willlllllllsssssooooonnnn! We need more sand!" The pink haired girl called from up in her room. With a glance to Ino, she grinned as the blonde fought to keep her fit of giggles down._

_Seconds later the butler appeared, a sand bucket filled with sand to the very rim. Glancing down at the two, he gave an unsure look to the bucket then to the floor that already held an unhealthy amount of it, "Are you sure this is part of your project Little Miss?"_

"_Wilson! I told you a thousand times," the child said, as if exhausted from repeating herself all over again, "We have to make a pretend beach! It's for earth science. If I use real sand, I'm sure to get an A!"_

_Ino pressed her lips as hard as she could, struggling to contain herself as her best friend lied. When Wilson only placed down the sand, looking clearly hurt as Sakura took it within the second and poured it all over the floor, he cringed and left the room. _

"_More sand Wilson!" the deviant child called when the door closed, and both fell into a fit of laughter as they continued to torture the butler._

_When Ino regained her breath, she gushed out, "You are so bad-"_

"Sakura…" Ino mumbled in disbelief, stunned that she had that memory so deeply stored within herself that she completely forgot it was there. To be truthful, it was even more shocking that she forgot the girl when so long ago they had been so close.

Without a second thought, Ino ran and turned the same corner Tayuya turned in. The red head was gone, but that didn't stop Ino from jogging to the next hall where more lockers stood if only to make a desperate search for Sakura in the midst of all the commotion of students going home.

She saw no pink hair, or tomato red for that matter, so Ino bit her lip and glanced down the hall behind her. It was nothing but classrooms, but everyone was heading that direction to get out of school to reach the busses. Making one more quick look to see if she saw Tayuya or a pink haired girl anywhere, she turned and quickly weaved through students to catch a glance at the buses.

As she rushed down the hall, it seemed as if the crowd was getting thicker and thicker. Suddenly there was no more room to weave, jog, then weave again. It was more along the lines of constant weaving, tiring herself out as she continuously tried not to hit anyone. It failed though, miserably. Suddenly growing sloppy from dodging people, Ino slammed right into a boy, knocking his books on the ground.

"Hey!" The boy growled in annoyance, turning to see who had pushed his books out of his hand, "Why don't you watch where you're going!"

Ino quickly apologized and bent down to get the books, "Sorry sorry. I was rushing, sorry."

"Ino?"

Ino blinked and looked up to notice a familiar dark haired boy with sharp teeth. His jean jacket and white undershirt was recognizable also. She only knew one guy who could pull off sagging skinny jeans with a pair of vans that matched his undershirt, jean jacket, and a black circle gage in his ear to top it off, "Kiba?"

He gave Ino a doggish grin, bending down to help her with the books, "Sorry about that kitty kat, I thought you were some lame ass freshman that I had to scare the piss out of."

Ino smiled and handed him the books, standing up and shaking her head, "Nope. Just a random blonde you scared the piss out of."

He barked out a laugh, "What are you doing rushing down these parts, kat? I thought you rode with Tayuya?"

Ino bit her lips, "Long story. Have you seen her pass by though?"

"Yeah a bit earlier. She was with some new girl –that I have to say- looked pretty hot. Well, for a skater I mean." Kiba said practically drooling as he shifted his books to hold them with one hand by his side.

"Who, Tayuya?" Ino asked with a blink, surprised that Kiba was so into her at the moment.

Kiba barked out a laugh again, "No kat, the new girl she seemed to be towing around. You think they are going out? I kinda want to grab her number."

"Oh god," Ino rolled her eyes as she passed Kiba, "Keep it in your pants for once, Kiba!"

Kiba grinned as Ino walked down the hall, yelling back, "But I'm the playboy! You know I can't!"

Laughing to herself, she continued down the hall, hoping to reach her best friend before she dropped Sakura off. But eventually the crowd was too thick to do anything but walk with the rest of the massive wave of students as they all tried to make it out of the door. It was honestly suffocating being shoulder to shoulder with students she didn't know, but she managed to squeeze out of the crowd and make it outside.

Sighing with relief, she glanced around, wondering which way Tayuya might have gone. She had no clue which direction to take, seeing as the busses sat all neatly in a row, cover the whole parking lot. Frustrated now, she huffed a sigh and crossed her arms.

"If the idiot would just walk a little slower," She mumbled with her jaw set in annoyance, "maybe I could actually catch up to her."

"Catch up to who?" Said a familiar voice.

"Tayuya." Ino blinked, whirling around. When she only saw her best friend standing there with an eyebrow raised, she looked at her with confusion, "Where is the new student?"

"In her bus, hopefully," Tayuya replied with a questioning look, "Why? Did you need to give her something? Like the dance flyer? If so, I already gave her one. I told her it was going to be packed and she should probably make it."

Ino sighed, "No. No never mind." She shook her head, biting her lip as she glanced back at the massive amount of students who were making their way to their buses.

"What?" Tayuya asked, glancing the same direction, "Did you want to meet her?"

Ino looked back at Tayuya, frowning slightly, "Um. Kinda. Did she have pink hair?"

"Pink hair?" Tayuya asked in complete confusion, "Why would she have pink hair."

"Oh never mind!" Ino shouted in absolute frustration, "It's probably not even her!"

"Not even who?" Tayuya shouted back with her eyebrows bunched together, "What the hell are you talking about blondy?"

Shaking her head, Ino moved to walk around the school, aiming for the student parking lot. Sighing, she pushed away all the feelings that were rushing through her. She would have never admitted it to herself, but the ping of hurt was thudding with unknown strength, slightly bringing her down.

_I was stupid to think it was her anyway…_ Ino thought with a frown, _I mean what are the chances?..._

"Hey hey!" Tayuya called as she caught up, "What is up with you?"

"Nothing, just forget it," Ino snapped back.

Tayuya blinked. Frowning slightly, she said in an unsure tone, "Alright… You ok?"

"Fine." Ino replied, "Just want to get home."

"Ooooook." Tayuya answered as she fell into step with Ino, "Want to watch a movie tonight?"

The blonde sighed, "Yeah sure, whatever you want."

Tayuya only frowned, "Alright… Cool…"

XxXxX

Ino sat in the council room, palm supporting her chin as she glanced at the clock for the third time. For some reason, this meeting seemed a tad longer than normal. With another yawn, she tuned back in to Tenten's drawl, sleepily trying to pay attention to the emergency early morning meeting that was called.

"-So basically, what I'm saying is, we need to hurry and finish the finishing touches for this dance. It's two weeks from now and we need to start getting materials and planning days to start setting it up." The teddy brown haired girl said seriously as she glanced at the papers that were under her hand. "Soon, also, we need to start selling the tickets. This is an event to raise money, because we are pretty low at the moment. Extremely to be exact. If this keeps up, there won't be any planned field trips this year."

While Ino was struggling to pay attention, Tayuya was leaned back in her chair, hat pulled low as she weaved from consciousness and back. Kiba, who had joined the council because everyone else had, was doing pencil tricks that you usually only saw on foreign videos on the internet. Temari, who sat next to Tenten, had her fist to her cheek as she struggled to stay awake.

"Well, I say we start buying today," A redhead with glasses commented with a glance to everyone.

Ino slid her eyes to Karin, blinking. The redhead made eye contact with the blonde and continued, "I mean, it **is** really close. Prez is right. We might as well start getting this over with, cuz' it's going to suck and we all know it." Then, with a sigh, she slid back from her chair and walked over to the printer, "So, instead of prolonging the situation, everyone should write their name on the piece of paper, rip it off, and throw it in this bucket." Placing the plastic paperclip holder on the middle of the table, she leaned back and crossed her arms, "We'll start naming days of the week and start picking out of the bucket."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Tenten said with a nod, moving to write her name on the sheet.

"What if we happen to be busy that day?" Temari asked as she leaned over and tipped Tayuya's chair a bit back. Snickering, she tried to look serious as Tayuya jumped awake, slamming back to the floor with a sleepy blink and a stretch. When the girl looked at Ino in confusion, she smiled slightly and nodded her head towards Tenten so her best friend could pay attention.

"Then you switch with someone." Tenten replied, "This will be like a job. If you think you can't make it, get in touch with someone who can."

"I babysit Thursdays," Kiba commented, leaning forward to slide the paper over to him, "So that's definitely a no go."

"It's fine." Karin told him as she stood there watching him, "I'm free Thursdays, Wednesdays I have cheerleading meetings."

Kiba glanced up at her and smiled, "Guess we can switch then?"

"We haven't even chosen yet, lover boy," Tayuya commented with a sleepy rub of her eyes, "Does this include weekends prez?"

"Why wouldn't it? Those would be the easiest times to get half the things you need." Tenten replied, standing and straightening her papers, "What I really want to know is what Naruto and Sasuke gotten into. They can't just skip council meetings."

Ino blinked and glanced back at the clock. Tenten was right, they weren't just late, they were going to miss the whole meeting in a couple of minutes.

Naruto was the high school quarter back for the football team, which made him extremely popular. But as popular and good looking as everyone thought he was, he was good natured and fun to be around. He usually wore his orange and black letter jacket with a plain undershirt some jeans and a pair of shoes –nothing spectacular- . Yet as plain as it sounded, he seemed to pull it off every day.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was only popular because of his looks. With his bad boy style and loner attitude he attracted girls from miles away. He usually kept it simple with a long sleeve button up, a pair of skinny jeans, and some dress shoes. While he seemed to have a bad attitude most of the time, he appeared to only tolerate the tightly knitted group of friends that made up 2013's senior popularity squad.

Ino rolled her eyes at the thought. It was Tayuya who called them that.

Karin was popular because she was a bitch most of the time, and captain of the cheerleading squad. While she could be insufferable to be around, she was particularly more serious than bitchy when it came to the squad. Kiba, who Ino has known since elementary, was the high school's playboy. He tended to switch girlfriends like pairs of socks, but made it a point not to date more than one at a time. Tayuya was the skater that everyone seemed to find hot. What made her even more hot was the fact that she was gay. Untouchable skater girl who gets down with only girls?

You can only imagine the pile of drool the boys left watching after her.

Tenten was popular because she was the body president. If you get a decent prez, you have instant popularity. Well Tenten was more than decent; she was amazing at her job. So, she couldn't go down a single hallway without having her named called and someone saying hello. They loved her for what she gets done. Temari was particularly known for being the top of the Senior class. Her grades, excellent; test scores, flawless; IQ, something that forced you to believe you were stupid. She was the schools pride and joy, which made her the pride and joy of all students. People actually removed themselves out of her way when she was walking.

And Ino? Well, she was popular because of her looks as well. She had been popular since elementary school just for that reason. But her looks couldn't be the only reason you wanted to go out with her, so she tended not to have very many boyfriends. Her last was Kiba, which turned out horribly. Amazingly, though, they were still friends. That doesn't stop boy from tracking her down though.

2012's Senior Popularity Squad listed in order.

Ino wondered if the new girl, Sakura, would be joining the list as well. It was a tough to meet the requirements.

_But she seemed to have gotten past the toughest judge at all, _Ino grumbled in thought.

"Ino?" Tayuya called, grabbing Ino's attention. She slid the paper to the blonde and asked, "Thinking about something?"

"Nothing important," Ino replied with a sigh, taking the sheet of paper, "Are you happy you're missing class?"

Tayuya glanced at the clock with a small frown, "Actually, I kinda want to get to class today. Sakura is in one of them."

Ino blinked and scrunched her nose, but quickly dissolved the facial expression when her best friend looked back. For some reason, she didn't particularly enjoy her best friend continuously gushing about a girl she had just met. But, by all means, Ino shouldn't stop her. It was rare that Tayuya had a crush. She usually kept to herself, like Ino.

"Alright." Tenten said with a sigh, writing Naruto and Sasuke's name down and ripping them out, "Let's start picking days."

X

Ino walked down the hall, a bit annoyed that Tayuya ran off to find the new girl instead of walking her to class like she normally did. But, I'm sure, what annoyed her even more is that she seemed to be getting extremely jealous over everything Tayuya was doing, which didn't make sense. Tayuya was free to do whatever she wanted, she shouldn't be getting so upset for trivial things.

_Well she is _my_ best friend, _Ino thought with a huff, _**I**__ should be the one spending loads of time with her! I knew her longest._

As childish as it sounded, that's how she truly felt. And nothing could magically change that, could it? With another huff, she turned the hall, glaring at anyone who appeared to want to talk to her. No matter her heated glare though, someone felt the need to approach, but it was definitely someone she didn't mind.

"Hey there, Ino," the dark haired boy greeted with his hands in his pockets, "did I miss anything at the meeting?"

Ino smiled and rushed out, a bit too preppy, "Hi Sasuke. Only when we are getting the materials for the dance. You are scheduled to buy Monday and Sunday, by the way."

"Ah," his dark bangs swung in his face as he sighed, "So it has begun."

Ino giggled. When Sasuke glanced at her with a questioning smile, she quickly shut her lips and nodded, "So it has," she stopped the clear her throat, not liking how squeaky her voice had gotten, "Um. So, what were you up to? You know, to miss the meeting."

"Oh, nothing in particular." He said with a lazy yawn, "Just completely got the text late." Ino gave him a doubted look, which forced him to chuckle, "Alright, so I got it on time, but I seriously didn't want an early morning meeting. You understand right? Tenten gets way too serious in the a.m."

Laughing, the blonde pushed her bang back, smiling up at the boy with her blue eyes on him, "Yeah. It did seem like we were off to war."

Sasuke nodded with a snort, "Yup, exactly. So our little secret?"

Nodding quickly, she rushed, "Of course. My lips are sealed."

"Great," he replied with a wink, "So I'll see you at lunch. Stay safe, it's dangerous around these parts."

As he walked away, Ino rolled her eyes with a smile and called, "Does no one like school anymore?"

"Only you, kit kat." He called back without turning around. Shaking her head, she watched after the extremely cute boy in longing. The way his hair ruffled with each step; How his bag was tight against his back in a cute 'I'm attending school, but I'm looking good while I do it' kind of way; How every pace seemed to be nonchalant and uncaring.

She almost sighed.

Then she snapped out of it, glancing at the clock, "Right," she said to herself, "grab my stuff then I'm off to class."

"Looks like you've got the case of Sasuke in you, kitten." A voice said from right behind her.

Jumping, she whirled around to see a mischievous Temari lurking with a hand on the bag slung over her shoulder. Biting her lip, she quickly looked away and continued walking past her, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on," Temari pressed, following Ino down the hall, "You think I couldn't notice it from here? It's a very serious too, your case. I could tell by the way you giggled and almost snorted."

Ino glanced behind her to give the blonde a glare, "If I like him, it's my business."

Soft brown eyes smiled at her as the blonde held up her hands up in surrender, "Hey, I'm not saying it is. I'm just teasing and making a point, that's all."

"And what is your point?" Ino asked with her teeth grinding as she reached her locker.

"That if I could notice from two feet away, he definitely noticed in less than one foot away." Temari confessed as she walked up and leaned against the locker next to Ino's, arms crossed. Ino looked over at her with a small frown, an unsaid question passing between them. Temari got it as she nodded, "Mhm. I'm telling you he should have. It was pretty evident. It has been for the past month or two."

Ino sighed and grabbed her books from her locker, "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes."

Ino sighed again.

"But that's only because he's being a complete asshole about it." Temari continued, "He knows you like him -he would be an idiot if he didn't. He's choosing not to address it though, which forces you to send stronger signs. So it isn't your fault for being so obvious when you think he's being oblivious."

Biting her lip, blue eyes slid to the floor as Ino slowly closed her locker, "Great." She commented, sighing with a shake of her head and grabbing her bag, "I bet I looked like a complete idiot."

"Nah." Temari said with a soft punch to her shoulder, "Hot girl like you? I wouldn't mind seeing you long over me like that, I bet he doesn't either. But you're playing the game all wrong, kitten. Being obvious is only going to distance him away just to see how long you'd chase him for. It's an ego trip. You need to flip the switch."

Glancing at Temari, Ino reluctantly questioned despite her instincts warning, "What do you mean?"

The blonde gave her a grin, "You need to make him want to chase you."

X

Ino nervously made her way to lunch, unsure how to think anymore. Ever since Temari told her the plan, her stomach felt twisted and uneasy, churning with nervousness. It made sense, but everything Temari said logically made sense, so did it honestly count?

It didn't matter now, though. For now, the plan was simple and she promised if it didn't work they could stop mid process.

For some reason that didn't ease her at all.

Going against her guts clear sign that she could not hold down food today, she made her way to lunch. For a split second, she wondered where Tayuya was. Then with a roll of her eyes, she answered her own question. It was ridiculous that after one day, she was being complete ditched when she was going through such a huge crises, but of course the new girl came first. Maybe she was just being cranky because of everything that was happening, but she couldn't help how annoyed she felt every time she thought of Tayuya running around with some new best friend by her side.

Rolling her eyes again, she stepped forward in line.

Eventually, she made it out of line. She didn't pay attention the whole time, her mind actually wandered on other troubling thoughts, like the embarrassment that was surly about to come.

Taking slow steady breaths, she made her way to the SPS's table: Senior Popularity Squad. It was exclusive, as trivial as it seemed. The table was in the middle of the cafeteria where everyone could see. It was the only circle table that was in the room, which held exactly 8 chairs, one for each of them. At this table, people stared in longing, plotting their chance to steal reign once the 2012 senior's passed on the torch.

She smiled slightly as she remembered how Tayuya plotted the moment they were freshman.

"_That table is ours." Tayuya whispered to Ino at lunch on their first day of high school, "We will be the ones sitting there senior year._

Ino couldn't say that she believed her, but it was clearly a reality now.

When she got close to the table, the first person she noticed was Temari. Instead of the mischievous smirk she expected to see on the blonde, sat a small frown. And as she watched Temari look uneasily at her before glancing back at the table, she wondered what exactly had the usually always teasing, smiling, blonde so troubled.

But then she saw it.

Ino approached the table to see no empty chair for her. What blew her mind even more was that her normal chair, which she sat in every day because no one usually moved their spot, was taken by a strawberry blond girl who was looking at a tomato red girl, laughing at something she was saying. Around them sat Kiba, who was enjoying his fries; Sasuke, who was leaning back in his chair drinking milk; Naruto, who was stacking his burger with a second one he got; Temari, who was still shifting; Tenten, buried in paperwork as usual; Karin, a salad neatly in front of her; and no extra space.

Ino stopped dead.

It was Temari who cleared her throat, obviously knowing how bad the situation was. Tayuya glanced up at the noise, and when she saw the stunned blonde standing there, she grinned and hopped up, rushing to her.

"Ino! I was waiting for you to come," her best friend hurried as Ino just stood there, watching her as if she were an alien. Tayuya was oblivious though as she pulled Ino around the table, "I wanted you to meet her finally. This is Sakura. Sakura, this is my best friend, Ino!"

No matter the situation, deep down Ino thought that once she saw this girl she would recognize her as her childhood friend. Somewhere in the depths of doubt and self-lying, she honestly hoped this was the girl that was from her elementary school, who left without knowing her number so they could never get in touch.

But memories didn't flood back when she saw her face. Instead, she only blinked when the girl stood and smiled, holding out her hand, "Hi. It's so nice to meet you."

Slowly, she shook the girls hand and nodded, "Nice to meet you too."

Tayuya stood there, grinning from ear to ear as she hopped around and sat back in her chair. Sakura sat down as well. It was Ino who was left looking stupid as she glanced around the table with no other seat available. She noticed Karin who was shaking her head with a small frown on her face as she stared at Tayuya, waiting for her to notice. When she didn't in the first five seconds, she narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Hey idiot, she has nowhere to sit."

Tayuya looked up with her eyebrows bunched in confusion. It was only then that she noticed that her best friend was still standing there, speechless with nowhere to stumble to.

"Oh crap." Tayuya said, finally realizing what Karin was saying. Looking around, she bit her lip, "Shit." She commented again.

The lunchroom was full. Packed actually. Nowhere in eye distance could anyone see an empty chair, because even Kiba and the rest of her friends were nervously glancing around to see if they could snatch a seat. But there were none. Just other students sitting and eating happily.

For a moment, no one said anything. Then Naruto scooted back from the table, "You can have my seat, Ino." He offered.

"No." Ino said flatly, shaking her head, "It's fine. I'll just go sit somewhere else."

"Aw come on," Naruto pressed, his blue eyes glanced at Tayuya, sending signals to think of something, "You don't have to do that. I can stand the rest of lunch."

"No thanks Naruto," Ino said firmly, but smiling she added, "Thank you though. You are really sweet."

"What about my lap, kitty kat?" Kiba spoke up, "Plenty of room over here." Even though Kiba was all about making moves, he was making a serious offer.

Ino smiled and shook her head, "No, really. It's fine. I'll just sit over there."

Across the distance sat a lone table, completely empty and dark. Kiba cringed.

"Uh! But! Um, me and Sakura will go with you!" Tayuya finally spoke, already grabbing her stuff and glancing at Sakura to see if it were alright. She stood half way from her chair-

"Don't." Ino snapped, her voice filled with so much force and anger that Tayuya stopped in her tracks. She looked up with wide eyes as Ino gave her a glare, "Just stay there and eat with your friend." Tayuya stood there, speechless.

"Well you aren't making the trip alone," Temari said, sliding back in her chair and standing with her empty lunch tray, "I'll go with you."

Ino gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"No prob, kitten." She replied with a soft smile. Then with a glance to Tayuya, she said in a more serious tone, "And tomorrow we'll make sure we have a chair for you, won't we Tayuya."

The red head glanced at her best friend, but quickly looked away when she was glared at, "Yeah…" she said softly, settling back in her seat, "yeah we will."

With a shake of her head, Temari turned back to Ino and smiled, "Lead the way, my fair lady." And then followed as Ino turned and walked across the room, not before hearing Karin whisper angrily, "You idiot! What the fuck is wrong with you? Didn't you stop your hyper mode enough to think-"

They were too out of reach to hear the rest, but Ino felt a tad satisfied that someone was going to smack some sense into her best friend for being the oblivious idiot she was. It was that small satisfying thought that offered a small sense of contentment. The whole scene was over, she was going to sit with Temari, and the Sakura she honestly believed was the same as the girl she once spent her childhood with didn't appear to be the same one.

So. It was over. Everything was done.

Then why did she feel like utter crap as she sat down at the dark lone table, tray automatically pushed away to make room for her arms. Why did she just want to go home with a bowl of ice cream as she placed her head on her arms and buried herself deep in the darkness it offered. What was still bugging her deep down that forced this feeling of pure dread when she thought of attending the rest of her classes.

"Hey kitten, don't hide now." Temari said softly with a small poke to the blonde's side, "What am I supposed to do all alone?"

Ino rolled her head to peak at Temari. She was leaned forward with her forearms crossed on the table as they supported her. When she noticed Ino's peak, she smiled, "There you are. You feeling alright?"

Ino smiled slightly and nodded, rolling back into the darkness.

"Mmm." Temari hummed as she leaned closer, trying to see if she could catch a glance of the hiding blonde, "Doesn't seem like it. Your body language betrays you."

Ino sighed and shook her head, carefully keeping her face hidden, "I'm fine." She said in a muffled tone, "Just not hungry."

"I wouldn't be either," Temari commented with a shake of her head, leaning back in her chair, "Tayuya is such an asshole sometimes."

"She doesn't mean to be, though," Ino meekly offered as she defended her best friend, not knowing exactly why she was going through even this small length to begin with.

"And that's what makes it worse." Temari agreed with a roll of her eyes, "The ones who don't mean to be an asshole, but are anyway, are the most dangerous kind. She really needs to pull it together."

Ino sighed again, "Yeah well, it's over now. Done with. Doesn't matter." She repeated, closing her eyes and shaking her head, "I just can't wait to get home so I can listen to some music and go to sleep."

"By yourself?" Temari asked.

"Tayuya sure as hell is not visiting today," Ino growled out harshly, "It'll be good for her. Maybe she could hang out with her new best friend."

Soft brown eyes rolled as Temari chuckled, "After one day, kitten, they are suddenly best friends? Now that last bit is just a grudge. Shouldn't hold it against her when you know she doesn't mean to be an oblivious idiot and not notice that she's been ditching you on accident."

"I can." Ino mumbled with a huff.

Temari laughed, "You can, but it's not fair if Tayuya doesn't even know what she's getting in trouble for."

Ino frowned, "She should automatically know."

Temari nodded, but added, "But she's an oblivious idiot. How do you expect her to change and apologize for her behavior if she doesn't know what is wrong?"

"I don't want an apology. I honestly don't care." Ino grumbled, finally leaning back and blinking at the bright lights before glancing at Temari.

"No, you don't want an apology because apologies don't fix situations. But she wouldn't be apologizing to fix anything, simply to sincerely express regret for hurting your feelings. Then with her actions, she would fix the state of affairs." The sandy blonde spoke logically as she drummed her fingers against the table, "Our Tayuya is an oblivious idiot, but she isn't as stupid as her actions portray."

Biting her lips, and regrettably letting go of her defense because Temari was speaking more logically than her, Ino said slowly, "Fine. Maybe you're right. But nothing is written on when I am supposed to forgive her."

"Nope." Temari agreed, "You can do that whenever you want." Just then the lunch bell rung. "Alright there, Kitten. Let's get you to class."

"Are you going to be as terrible of a third wheel as you were yesterday." Ino asked as she grabbed her full tray.

Barking out a laugh, the tall blonde grinned, "Nah. I'll act a bit more civilized."

* * *

**Sometimes I like writing pointless trivial small drama high school stories. It's a nice thoughtless process to stir up some good interesting twists and turns. Hope you enjoy it. Review if ya dooo.**

**:)**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	4. Clusters of fun

**A/N - **Am I truly getting out of hand? I believe I might. But a few of you have waited for this, so here you go my fans! I live only to serve you!

And for pizza... I live for pizza as well.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - **Why have a love triangle when a cluster is obviously better?

ooo

I walked towards my locker, feeling slightly upset that Tayuya wasn't joining me. But to my small speck of happy surprise, Temari was actually being a very decent replacement to the lack of Tayuya in my life. Without the rude jokes and perverted pickup lines, she was honestly very enjoyable to be around.

I unlocked my locker as Temari leaned against the one beside me. Arms crossed as she watched, she took the time to look around us. The halls were empty. We weren't exactly rushing back from lunch and managed to find ourselves a tad late. After a moment she asked, "So where are you heading now?"

I placed my English book in my locker and pulled out my theater arts book in its place, "My boring theaters class."

"Ah," Temari nodded with a thoughtful expression, "Is it terribly boring? To the point where tears flood the very seat you sit in?"

I giggled with a nod, "If not more."

"Hm," Temari hummed with a smirk. I glanced at her curiously as I closed my locker, and a mischievous look she offered with a nonchalant whisper, "Want to skip and go somewhere?"

I bopped her nose with my finger as I walked past her, "How did I know you would offer such a thing?"

"Because despite the perverted side that turns you off, you totally pay attention to every detail of my life?" The answer forced me to roll my eyes. She chuckled as I continued down the hall, "Listen, it's a subject you don't even need to graduate. It's no biggy to just skip a class or two. It takes like 7 in order to actually fail it."

"Yeah, but it isn't the _proper_ thing to do, seeing as we are a part of the school board," I explained, knowing that my counter was futile.

"Aw man Ino, don't go all Tenten mode on me," Temari whined as we turned down another hall, "we can have lots of fun! Go catch some random ass movie or something…in Spanish! With free popcorn!"

"You believe that tempting me with a foregin film and free snacks will get me to skip class?" I asked with a bland look.

Temari blinked, and after a moment she gave me a smooth smile, "Well…yeah. Come on kitten, you can't lie and say you aren't interested."

I smiled and bit my lip as I looked away, "Well, to be honest it does sound better than class."

"Yes! Yes it does! So let's blow this Popsicle stand and go goof off."

I giggled at her phrase and sighed, slowing my walk to a stroll. When she noticed the change of pace, she peaked at me and gave me another small grin. With a stomp of my foot, I gave in, "Ok ok. Let's do it."

"Great" Temari pumped her fist in accomplishment, "I need to go to my locker to grab my things, so maybe we should just meet at my jeep? You should probably grab your things too."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah maybe. Will you drive me home afterwards? I doubt we are coming back to school."

"Of course kitten, no worries." She replied to me with a nod. I smiled and poked her side as I walked past her, aiming for my locker, "Ok I'll meet you there."

"Great!" And before I could change my mind, Temari darted around the corner with a musical laugh bouncing behind her. I giggled and rolled my eyes at her behavior before turning around and continuing down the hall.

With a sigh I made my way, glancing out the window next to me. I smiled as I noticed a bird flutter by, and for a moment I simply watched the scenery of the vast amount of land behind our school ground. It seemed to be planted in the middle of no where, and from the second story where I stood, I could dance my eyes up and down the rolling hills of green spring land and the trees the spotted the it.

Reaching my locker, I carefully began to unlock it. For a moment, it was silent with nothing but the small murmur inside the classes as the teachers taught. But all too soon was the comforting back ground noise interrupted with a bark of a laugh and some rushed talk.

"To think you pulled that off is crazy. It had to scare the piss out of you midair."

I frowned, and my heart sunk as I recognized the voice. Cursing silently, I attempted to tug my lock open only for it to raddle and refuse me in. Sighing in frustration, I quickly put in my code again.

"Well it was from the second story building. I was scared just standing there. Did I mention I'm afraid of heights?"

A snicker replied with a snorting laugh, "Yes, over and over again. You are completely crazy for even taking the dare."

"A dare is a dare, couldn't back down."

I tugged at my locker again, and to my complete gratitude, it opened. Hands shaking from the speed and pressure I was dealing with, I shoved my books in my locker and snatched my bag from inside. I gave it another glance over, and when I was sure I wasn't missing anything, I slammed it shut and quickly turned heel down the hall.

Huffing, I attempted to keep my head down, hoping they wouldn't recognize me when they came down the hall, because I knew they were far too close for me to dart away. But, just my luck, Tayuya could spot me in a crowd of random people from a mile away, let alone an empty hallway.

"Ino?" She called curiously, checking to see it was me. I bit my lip and fought with myself quickly if I should turn around, and once I realized I really didn't have a choice, I gave in and showed my face, "It is you! What are you doing roaming the halls? Class has already started."

I stood there watching as Tayuya and Sakura made their way towards me. Frowning slightly when they came closer, I answered, "I was on my way now…"

"Oh," Tayuya answered with a nod towards my purse and book bag, "You are lugging around all your stuff, so I figured you were off to head somewhere."

Out of all the times to NOT be oblivious, this had to be the single worst moment. Cursing silently to myself, I admitted, "Well, I do plan on leaving now. Temari offered to take me somewhere."

"You're skipping?" Tayuya asked in disbelief, "Since when do you skip?"

"I needed a break from school, ok," I brushed off with a frown as I glanced over to Sakura, "It isn't like there's a reason to sit here for the last hour and a half, and you are busy so…"

For a split moment, Sakura's eyes slid up to mine. Then, out of nowhere, our eyes connected and locked onto each other. I inhaled, shocked at how green her eyes were, and then like electricity, I had a strong feeling that I've seen them before.

"Who said I was busy?" I slammed back to the present as Tayuya interrupted my daze, her arms crossing as she showed her frustration to me. Sakura shifted uneasily next to her, tearing her eyes away before I could wonder any further, "I was just walking Sakura to her next class. After that I'm free as a bird."

"Well then go skip and do whatever you like!" I offered with a roll of my eyes, instantly dropping the curious feeling, "Who said you had to stay at school?"

"Seeing as I would love to skip with my best friend," She growled out, "You can only imagine my dilemma. How the hell Temari convinced you while I've been trying all school year is beyond me. It's complete bull shit."

Growing more and more frustrated by the second, I slung my purse to my shoulder and shouted, "Tayuya does it really matter who I skip with? Why are you blowing this out of proportion?"

"Because I'm jealous obviously!" She admitted, her voice growing as high as mine, "Temari is off whisking you away while I'm left in the dust. How fair is that? And I've sat here for days trying to get you to skip with me! I have a car too! It's not like we couldn't even go anywhere. But out of nowhere Temari convinced you? And you weren't even going to bother inviting me."

"Oh my god you are such a freaking GIRL!" I screamed as I flew my arms up in exasperation, "I told you I thought you would be busy with Sakura! Why the hell are you flipping out?"

Growling, she pushed passed me, "You know what. What the fuck ever. Have fun."

I laughed as I was brushed past, turning to watch her go, "Yeah sure, you too."

She didn't bother replying, and I didn't either. Feeling like I wanted to scream my head off, I stormed down the hall and made my way to the student parking lot to meet Temari.

The minutes it took to get to her were a blur. I felt like a zombie as I walked, not bothering to look around or say hello to the few people who passed. I seemed to wander aimlessly, but managed to find my way to where I was supposed to go.

The anger must have been lingering around my body language, because as I approached Temari noticed immediately. Giving me a wary glance as I passed her to open the passenger door, she asked, "What happened with you?"

"My idiot of a best friend is jealous you got me to skip with you." I answered with a bite in my tone. I didn't mean to snap at her, but I was still frustrated.

Temari slid into the driver's seat, a small frown on her face as she replied, "Ah… I figured maybe you would run into her. I went back to your locker to make sure you were alright, but I guess I had just missed you."

I sighed out and nodded, "Yeah I had to take the long way because Tayuya went down the hall I was supposed to take."

"Bummer," Temari said as she pulled out of her parking lot, glancing over her shoulder as she did so, "Too bad I couldn't be there to tell her to get over herself."

I smiled slightly and mumbled, "I doubt she would take it lying down."

"And I doubt I would take her bull shit either," she agreed as she drove out of the parking lot, "But that girl needs to get her head straight. She fucks up way too much. It's unhealthy for everyone around her."

I laughed with a shake of my head, "Honestly… so are we still going to see a Spanish film?"

"Kitten I keep my promises," Temari informed as she drove down the street, "So we are going to the nearest store to grab our snacks and going on the internet to find the oldest, dustiest, Spanish movie we can find."

"At least my foreign language teacher should be happy about this," I chimed happily with a grin.

"You take Spanish?" She asked, a tad surprised.

"Nope, German," I giggled out.

Temari blinked, and then with a laugh, she shrugged, "Good enough for me."

X

We walked around the supermarket, Temari pushing the cart with her elbows as she leaned forward, snatching everything and anything that looked mildly appetizing. As we moved down the isle, aiming for the next one right after, she glanced over at me and asked in a conversational tone, "So, this new girl. Do you know her?"

I turned my head towered her, and when she gave me a shrug, I bit my lip. My thoughts reeled for a second, the strong feeling from earlier racking through my body. For a moment I didn't answer, but after a the seconds of silence started to get awkward, I stumbled out in an unsure tone, "I…honestly am not sure. I thought maybe she was someone I used to know once… but her hair seemed to be a different color than before."

"Well, people dye their hair all the time," Temari nodded as she picked up a bag of chips, tossing them into the cart before looking around us for more material to buy, "I mean. It's high school right. This is the time to snatch a personality and give your physical appearance a nice match. Strawberry blond skater sure does look damn good on her."

I gave Temari a warning glance, which she automatically responded to with a grin, "Sorry Sorry. I forgot, we don't like this chick."

Sighing, I struggled to explain, "It's not that I don't like her, I just hate what she seems to be doing to my best friend…if that even makes sense?" Letting out another sigh of frustration, I continued, "It doesn't matter. I'm just confused as to who this girl is. I really do feel like she is someone I used to know way back in elementary school."

"Well here's a crazy idea," her sarcastic tone already tempted me to trip her while she was walking, "Why don't we just ask her if she's this chick you used to remember or not."

I groaned, "I don't know. I've already treated her like complete crap. It's kind of hard to just go up to someone afterwards and expect them to even bother replying."

"Well I don't know this girl much," Temari shrugged as she attempted to see my point, "But I doubt you've treated her so badly over the course of two days. Just take a moment to pull her aside, you know with out Tayuya or anyone around, and ask her personally. I'm sure it's easier with a crowd breathing down your back."

"You think it's that simple?" I asked with a doubted look.

Giving me a small smirk, she replied, "I think you are just making it more complicated than it needs to be."

"Maybe," I fidgeted with the idea in my mind for a moment; Already I was thinking when would be a good time to pull Sakura to the side. Tayuya seemed to be attached to her hip already.

"I'm sure we will be able to catch her tomorrow," Temari comforted, and just as I was about to ask how she was able to read my mind, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Digging it out, twisted it in my hand skillfully and tapped at the screen to reach my notifications. To my utter surprised, I see that I got a text from Tayuya. I blinked and looked over at Temari, "It's from Tayuya."

"Oh boy, this should be good," Temari snickered as I moved back to see what the message said. I skillfully read the text as we made our way to the front of the store.

_Am I taking you home today?_

I blinked, and even though I was thinking it would be, I was upset it wasn't an apology. With a roll of my eyes, I texted back quickly, _No, Temari said she would._

Even after five minutes of paying for the food and walking out to Temari's car, I didn't get a reply from her, which, of course, annoyed me even more.

"Jesus kitten, if I didn't know better I'd guess that you guys were dating," Temari complained as I seethed in the passenger seat, "So what if she doesn't apologize. She'll get she's in the wrong eventually, all dumbasses do."

"Not the point!" I snap back as I cross my arms, shifting to glare out the window, "She should already know. I mean she's the one who ditched me at the lunch table, then DITCHED me for everything else."

"She tried to solve her mistake," Temari corrected, "But you were already too pissed to stick around."

"I had a right to be," I huffed with a cross of my arms.

Temari started up the car and pulled out of her parking spot, "Yes, you did. She's a tad bit oblivious to be your best friend, if you ask me."

I sighed and looked out the window, "Yeah, she kinda is sometimes."

"If it was up to me Kitten, if I had the chance to spend as much time with you as she does," Temari drawled carefully, I turned to her and listened with interest. She glanced at me and smiled slightly as she finished, "You wouldn't be sidelined for anyone."

I small smile slipped my lips as I looked away, "You say this now, but as a best friend I'm completely clingy and suffocating. Tayuya is the only one who is willing to put up with it."

"I don't remember being asked if I would put up with it," she replied as we drove down the street, "Where was my shot in the draft pick?"

I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes, "I met you after I met her, so there wasn't really a draft at all. She was just…there all the time and stuck with me. That's why we are best friends." My mind started to wander as I spoke, and my voice slowly dropped to a murmur as I remembered all the times Tayuya came to cheer me up if I was crying, or brought movies over if I begged hard enough. We didn't have the car then, so she walked the mile and a half to see me. She swore she didn't mind, and I believed her. But recently… I was getting the feeling that I was truly being sidelined, and she was starting to mind my presences more and more.

And that hurt.

"Well what, do I have to sit here with you constantly until I'm up for a selection?"

I blinked back into the present and sighed, "You don't have to do anything Temari, I'm not forcing you to stick around."

"I never said you were forcing me, sweet heart." She pointed out with a small frown, "I just don't want to be sidelined either. And I want to know if I actually have a shot."

I gave her a glance, "A shot at what?"

"Well… being your best friend of course," Temari said with a shrug and a nervous laugh.

I blinked, surprised, and when her soft brown eyes looked at me worriedly, a small smile slipped my lips. I couldn't help noticing how adorable she looked when she was nervous; it was an expression I didn't see often seeing as Temari as a whole was just a confident person. I bit my lip and looked away from her. I felt slightly giddy at her offer, seeing as I was feeling a tad lonely now more than ever.

Of course, though, being me and as complicated as I come, I didn't give in easily. Instead I gave her a small show of assurance with a couple of words, "Well if you honestly want to stick around, there won't be a draft, and you'll just eventually fall into that category."

She attempted to hide it as we drove further down the road, but I completely saw the radiating smile on her lips.

* * *

**I read a review that went something like "Ohhh I sense a love triangle with Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino". Welp. Just so you know, I made this chapter to PURPOSELY screw with your mind.**

**BAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Sense something now my lovely fans! Dare to think I am as predictable as we all know I am! By the end of this story, we will all be confused, even me!**

**I promises Sakura will be in the next one, tanks for ya patience. HEARTS**

**Shycadet loves, out.**


End file.
